Predator Vs Prey
by zerOtodona
Summary: Rated M for reasons people. Kisame finally gets a bite out of Tobi. Yaoi is if you don't like then don't read. Review if you do. I'm not very good at summaries.


**I'm proud of this fanfiction to tell you all the truth. It's my first and maybe my only yaoi story that I made. It took me forever to just write it and my friend didn't even get to finish correcting it, but you guys will just have to put up with how it is written, even if it is bad. So get over whatever it is that bugs you about the story. Plus the only reason I made this story is because there are like only one other than this for them. **

**Information before you start to read the story. Kisame is how ever old he really is, but Tobi is not. Tobi is like 16 to 19 in this story. Tobi IS NOT obito or Madara. Tobi is just his playful self, so I guess he is ooc and not ooc. Once more, Tobi is Tobi only. Okay? We got that? Yes?**

**I do not own anyone in the story cause if I did, well Tobi would have more screen time and Naruto would be a yaoi story… Purr… Nevermind, on with the tale! ( giggle) Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree, f-u-c-… Oh, you guys are still here… uh…**

**Predator Vs. Prey**

" La la la," sang a joyful Tobi as he skipped along the queit halls of the Akatsuki base. His sempai was off on a solo mission, blowing up a village somewhere. Tobi was never really sure because he never paid attention to the spooky leader. Plus, everyone else, except Kisame, was off on a mission. " Hm hm hm," he humed, then giggled. " Tobi's so happy that he has the base all to himself." As cute, little Tobi slowed down and traveled ever closer to the darkest part of the hallway, a pair of white luminous eyes followed the small boy. " The base is as spooky as Leader-san is." Tobi complained, slightly shivering in fear.

" What are you doing, Tobi?" the rugged voice from the blue shark-like man asked coming from the shadows.

Jerking against the wall in surprise, the young man slammed his back painfully in fear. His eyes widen beneath the orange spiral mask as the shark stepped out from the darkest part of the hall. " Ki-Kisame-san," Tobi squeaked slightly sliding down the wall cowering. " Tobi didn't know you were still here. You scared Tobi."

Kisame chuckled, getting closer to the trembling child. " I'm sorry, Tobi," he smiled, enthralled at the boy's fear. " Don't you know it's dangerous for people to walk around in the dark? They may get hurt or worst."

The fish eyed man had been stalking the young boy for awhile. His sweet innocence was like blood in water for the shark. Childish as Tobi was, he brought out perverted thoughts to some of the male members of the Akatsuki. Hidan would love to destroy whatever state of mind Tobi hade, Zetsu was chaining up the child in his mind, and Kisame was going to defile him just as soon as he was able to corner the slippery pup. Sure, the other two may kill him if they found out,but making Tobi whimper in pain, and scream, would be worth it.

" Um, yeah," Tobi said. " Tobi will start being more careful. Excuse me, Kisame-san." He started to walk away when a large blue hand slammed against the wazll in the same direction, blocking Tobi's escape. Fear engulfed the smaller boy as he thought he understood what Kisame meant by "worst". " Kisame-san," he said voice cracking, " Tobi wishes to leave now."

" Tell me, pup," Kisame responded, his other hand pushing Tobi back against the wall, " what do you think I wish?"

" To… let Tobi go?" the boy responded with hope in his voice.

Kisame laughed, showing his sharp, white teeth, scaring Tobi. " No," he grinned devilishly. " But I'll give you a ten second head start be fore you find out though."

" Please, Kisame-san, Tobi doesn't want to play this game," the pup whimpered, his eyes starting to swim. " Why must Tobi play?"

" Seven seconds," he repiled, arms dropping. " You better hurry or this won't be much fun."

Tobi took off, running as if his dear life depended on it and in some what it did. A sob escaped his lips as he ran towards thr right when the hall split into two. 'Tobi really should have memorized which way was to the outside', he thought, taking a left when the hall split again. ' Light! Oh joyous light!' He ran into the sun room where Zetsu kept his plants.

Panicking, Tobi tried to open one of the windows to get out, but all of them were locked by chakra. A frustrated cry came from the young man before he turned and headed the opposite way he had come. Fear slid through him when he heard footsteps from the sunroom. ' Tobi wishes he was a better ninja', he thought, heading for another two way stop. He stopped, realizing he was back where he started, which meant he had gone in a circle.

" You're not very good at this are you, pup," Kisame called, eyes glowing in the dark. A harsh chuckle came from the fish man, making Tobi panic again.

Tobi ran, this time to the left, eyes filled with unshed tears of fright. Heart racing and breaths becoming harder to find, he rounded another corner. Tobi pulled off his mask, holding it close to his chest, hoping that without it breathing would be easier. His coal colored eyes looked back and forth for a place to try and hide in. Vision becoming blurred, he blinked, letting loose tears fall down his pale, but rosey colored cheeks. Yelping, he stumbled over his own feet, his mask sliding in front of him. Whimpering, Tobi got back up, wiping his cheeks as he went. He sniffled as he hide under a clothed table.

Heavy footsteps walked into the room as Tobi held his breath, tears pouring down his face as he shook. The feet stopped by his mask and Kisame's hand picked it up. A frightening chuckle came from the blue man. " Tobi," the older man called, " hiding won't save you."

Tobi bit his lip, trying to keep his sobs quiet, waiting for Kisame to leave. Blood fell on his tongue, spooking Tobi as he opened his mouth. Touching his lip, he felt the liquid from biting too hard.

" My, my," Kisame chuckled, standing in front of the table. " My nose doth betray me, I smell blood."

Tobi's eyes widened as Kisame backed off a little. ' Is he going away?' he thought, licking his blood as it dripped. Tobi gave a yelp of surprise when Kisame kicked the table over revealing him.

" Well, now there's a pretty face," the blue skinned male smiled as Tobi's eyes grew huge in fear. " Who knew you were so cute under this ugly mask." Tears fell down Tobi's cheeks again when the man squatted in front of him. " Aw, don't cry Tobi, it drives me crazy."

Kisame made a grab for Tobi as the young boy jumped away. He took off in a sprint, hoping the shark man wouldn't run after him. ' A door, a window, something to escape out of', the poor kid thought, sobs making it harder for him to breathe again. ' Someone, please, come home, so Tobi will be safe.' A window that was open came into sight and a huff of relief came from him.

Just as his hand touched the window sill, a strong arm wrapped around his lower waist and pulled him away. Tobi struggled as he was trapped against the hard frame of Kisame. " Let Tobi go!" he cried, trying to worm his way free. " Tobi hates Kisame-san's game!"

" Believe me, pup," Kisame grinned, becoming excited by his struggles, " this isn't a game anymore. I'm the predator and you are my prey."

" Tobi is not prey!" he exclaimed as he slammed his foot down onto Kisame's. " Tobi is Tobi!"

A low growl escaped from Kisame as he lifted Tobi to hold him in his arm against him. " You've been my prey since I first heard your whiney voice," he growled as he walked out of the room and headed for his own.

" But Tobi doesn't want to be eaten!" he sobbed, trying to push down on Kisame's arm, but Kisame gave a harsh squeeze, making Tobi yelp in pain.

" I'm not going to eat you, stupid," the shark man smiled as he looked down at his little playtoy, " I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming and bleeding."

Panic ran through Tobi when they arrived at Kisame's bed room door. " Please, let Tobi be," he whimpered, giving up as he hang limply against him. " What did Tobi do to be punished by Kisame-san?"

Chuckling, Kisame tossed Tobi into the room, letting him land on the hard floor. Locking the door behind him, the blue skinned man walked to tower over the cowering kid. " You aren't being punished, Tobi," Kisame said with a toothy grin. " You are being defiled for fun."

" Fun? For who?" he asked, lip quivering as he scooted until he was against the bed.

" For me…" he answered, watching Tobi break into sobs. " Don't worry, Tobi," he cooed, brushing Tobi's soft black bangs from his forehead, " you'll be thanking me one day for this." His hand traveled from Tobi's hair to his tear stained cheek, then down to cup his chin. Tobi pulled at his wrist, trying to get Kisame to let go, but Kisame dug his nail into his pale cheeks. " Oh, don't give me that, pup," he whispered next to Tobi's ear. " Just surrender to me and I won't have to br rough with you."

Tobi gasped in surprise as Kisame's tongue slid from his earlobe to his already wet cheek. He pushed against the stronger man's chest with his hands. The freakishly tall man grabbed Tobi's wrists in his large hand, holding them to the side. Tobi sniffled as Kisame used his sharp teeth to tear off Tobi's black neck cover, along with part of his turtle neck to reveal pure, untouched white skin. Tobi shivered as hot breath touched his skin on his neck. Teeth gazed on sensitive flesh causing unwanted pleasure to run through the pup. Leaving the neck, Kisame placed his lips onto Tobi's, making the boy open his mouth in protest. His cry for being left alone was silenced when the fish shoved his tongue into Tobi's mouth.

Quickly, Kisame made his claim, exploring all of the boy's mouth. A whimpering sound came from the boy's throat as he bite lightly on Tobi's bottom lip, drawing the sweet blood Kisame always wanted to taste. " Mmm…" Kisame breathed against Tobi's lips, " even better than I thought it would be." He contiuned on his assault of the starting to bruise lips as he let go of Tobi's chin. The nimble fingers fell to the boy's already ripped shirt, tearing it bit by bit to reveal silky smooth skin beneath it. Tobi finally got a hand free and took a swing, hitting Kisame in the ribs.

Kisame gave a grunt of pain as Tobi repeated the action, getting the fish man to let go of his lips. Taking another swing, his fist connected as hard as he could hit. A dark chuckle escaped from Kisame as his grip tighten upon Tobi's wrist. Tobi started to claw to get his hand free, but a rough hand grabbed his free wrist. " You sneekt little runt," he grinned, unfased by the punch to the face. " Pulling a fast one on me. You're going to pay for that."

" Please, let me go," Tobi whimpered, his wrist starting to shake in pain.

" No," the predator responded, then pulled off Tobi's gloves with his teeth. " Why do you hide your beautiful body, pup?" he asked, ripping off the rest of his shirt. " It's too prefect, it makes me want to briuse it." Kisame slammed Tobi onto his back, causing a painfilled cry to leave him. Hands being stretched above his head, Tobi struggled, bucking to try and get the older male away. Kisame pinned down his legs, then moved to take a nipple into his mouth. Roughly, the blue skinned man sucked and teased to hardening nipple, causing whimpers and cries to come from the smaller male. He switich to the other with Tobi starting to sob again.

" Quiet, Tobi," Kisame muttered, moving down to the kids side. " You have no reason to cry… yet." The shark sucked his side, leaving a bright red hickie as he moved to face the frighten child. " You poor thing," he mocked, then nuzzled his head on the crook of Tobi's neck softly. " You smell good, Tobi," he murmured, tickling the skin on his neck. A choking giggle came from the boy under Kisame, causing a pleasureable rub between the two. " You know, Tobi," the fish like man said, letting go of the boy as he pulled off his own shirt, " I wonder why you even joined the organization in the first place?"

Tobi blushed at seeing Kisame's strong chest and arms. A thought came from Tobi, ' I bet Kisame's hug is warm and safe- No, bad Tobi! Don't think those thoughts!' " Tobi always dreamed of becoming a member," he squeaked bright red, looking in a different direction than the blue body before him.

" Oh really," Kisame grinned at the boy's cute and innocence act, " then that would make Tobi a bad boy." The larger hands slipped down the black pants on the pale boy, causing a surprise gasp from Tobi. " If I did know better, my little pup," he chuckled softly, dragging his finger tip up along Tobi's erect member, causing a cry of pleasure from Tobi, " I would say you enjoy this."

" Please… s- stop, Kisame-san!" the shivering boy yelped as he did it again, making Tobi arch. " T- Tobi will hate you!"

" Childish," Kisame growled, running his tongue across the weaping tip. " You're so fucking childish, Tobi." A dark chuckle came from the man's throat as he said, " I bet you're still a virgin." Kisame waited for some kind of answer from the weakening child, but got none. " You are… then this is specail for us both."

" Tobi doesn't want to do this," he said in a small voice with chin trembling, tears of sadness and unwanted pleasure threatening to fall. " Ah!" Tobi cried as Kisame put his hot, wet mouth around Tobi's member. Cries came from the boy as sharp teeth grazed up and down, careful not to brake sensitive skin. Unnaturally, Tobi buck his restrand hips against his will.

Kisame traced up to the tip of the quivering item and left it alone with a final lick. A smirk of delight crossed the face of the shark man as he saw the sight of his prey. A harsh blush was on Tobi's face as he kept his eyes shut tightly with tears still rolling down his heavily red colored cheeks. " Look at me, Tobi," Kisame demanded, smoothly sliding the black pant all the way off of Tobi's slender legs.

A small noise of disobeince came from Tobi as he tried to shut off what was happening around him. The boy's eyes snapped open as a rough hand massaged his sensitive sack. His back arched, crying for more of the feeling coming from the motion. " kisame-sannnn," Tobi whined, his breathes starting to become hitched in his throat. " Ugh!" Tobi's fingers dug into the floor broads as Kisame's wet muscle tortured his sex as he still contiuned his 'handy' work. " Oh god!" Tobi whimpered, releasing built up cum into the older males mouth. Kisame sucked, greedly taking all that came from the boy.

As tobi trembled coming off of his high, Kisame licked his teeth, watching in pleasure. He gave a wince as his pants became almost too painful to bare. He saved himself from the unpleasantness by tossing off the last of his clothes articles. Tobi silently watched his predator actions, fear breaking a new in his mind as the thought of not knowing what was to come.

" Suck, Tobi," the shark commanded, leaning over the exposed body under his, his middle finger running over bruised lips. Tobi took in the finger trying to repeat what Kisame had done to him earliler with his tongue. The fish man removed his slick finger as he slightly lifted Tobi's hips with his other hand. " Relax, Tobi," the larger male commented as he circled the pink outter ring between the boy's legs. The boy gave a quick gasp as what felt like an eel pinching him enter his rectum. Pain, not only from the large finger, but also the nail slightly scraping the inside of his untouched wall, ran through out Tobi's slim form.

A sick smile played on Kisame's lips as he inserted another finger causing new sobs from Tobi. The shark took Tobi's lips with his as he contunied to streched the virgin walls. Tobi's small soft hands fell onto Kisame's shoulders as if trying to push the large man away. A cry caught in Tobi's throat when his predator pushed his fingers out, then harshly back in, causing pain and pleasure while he touched Tobi's private glan. The fish continued his method, causing a new unwanted erection for the boy.

Kisame's cock ached with much needed release as he enjoyed torturing the pup. Slowly, he let his fingers exit Tobi, hearing a small gasp of relief from the boy. " Tobi, flip over," he grunted almost with an angry growl. Tobi gave a whimper as he obeyed the blue male. He felt himself exposed as he waited on all fours, his heart racing. Tobi's arms and knees trembled when Kisame traced his pale sides down to his hips with his hands. A hot tongue followed his spinal path from spinal cord to his tail bone. Soft kisses moved along the child's back as rough hands gripped the boys hips, nails purposely digging into white flesh. " Don't be afraid to make some noise, pup," the shark playfully growled, his tip so close to Tobi's heat.

Chilling thoughts ran through Tobi'S mind as if water was tosed over him. A pain, not light or shudden, but harsh and stigging ran through every nerve of Tobi's body when Kisame filled him. Crying when the man again pushed into him, Tobi's arms started to go weak and fail him. ' This is not right,' went through Tobi's mind, ' something like that shouldn't go in that way. It hurts to much!' " Ah!" A sob came out of his mouth as renewed tears ran down his face from pain and slowly starting pleasure with each movment of Kisame.

Kisame gave a grunt, feeling himself already close to the edge. He never thought it would be this easy to get so close for the short amount of time he had his little prey like this. A whimper came from the smaller of the two as Kisame contiuned his assualt on his weakening prey. ' So close,' the shark thought as he grasped Tobi's cock, starting to pump to hard member.

The motion of both brought Tobi on the edge of insantiy, he cried whem he hit his climax again.

Stars seemed to blur his vision as he writhed and shook. Kisame groaned as he came almost too slowly for his liking into the toren and hurting Tobi. The shark gave a sigh of relief when he came back from his blissful trip, finally letting go of his prey. Tobi's strength finally gave out and he slipped to laid on the floor, scared and exhausted with what happened with the taller man.

Kisame stood, happy yet disgusted with himself that he just took the boy's innocence to please himself, ' Little idiot,' he thought. He moved to flip his bed sheets, then returned to gentally care his prey to the bed and laid him down in the bed. The shark took the other half of the bed, feeling the child clinging to him as the boy sobbed his eyes out. Tobi knew it was wrong to find condolence in the person that just hurt and rapped you, but at that moment he just needed someone, anyone to protect him. Kisame wrapped his arm around his pup, his hand softly brushing the ruffled ebony hair. ' God damn it', Kisame thought to himself, ' The predator got his prey, but now wishes he never had.'

Weeks went by and Tobi avoid Kisame like he was the angel of death. Ever so often, Deidara would find Tobi sobbing in his room, telling the bombing master not to touch him. Deidara could never figure or find out what had upset his partern/ semi- friend. So, he would leave the boy alone. Everytime Deidara would ask any of the other members, he noticed Kisame would wince, but never say anything. The clay user proably knew what had happened in the back of his mind as did all the others, epsecail with the death glares Kisame received from Zetsu and Hidan, but nothing was ever said. Still after awhile, the members left Tobi alone, even Pein would ask the boy if he wanted to go on missions or not. Tobi would normally say yes, which seemed to bring some relief to the others mental. Most of the time though, Tobi was quiet and hide when ever someone went looking for him.

" Sempai" Tobi asked out of the blue one day while hiding in Deidara's room, " does everyone hate Tobi?"

Deidara paused not understanding the question, then answered, " No, they don't, Tobi."

" Does… Kisame-san?" he timidly asked.

" …" Deidara had to think about that one with how Kisame had been acting. Everytime someone would say anything to Kisame about Tobi, he would get up and leave. " You would have to ask him yourself, Tobi," he answered.

" Oh…" the boy nodded, flidding with his fingers.

Later that night, Tobi walk through the halls while everyone was asleep or away on a mission. ' Kisame-san must hate Tobi,' he thought. ' Tobi doesn't mind being Kisame-san's friend, but nothing more.' He stopped, finding that he was at his once predator's door. Breathing in air of courage, Tobi knocked on the door softly.

" Yeah?" he heard the shark replied.

" Ca-can tobi come in and talk with Kisame-san?" he asked, voice shaking.

" …Sure," the hestant voice answered.

Tobi opened the door, finding Kisame starring up at his ceiling with a bed lamp on. Tobi shuffled inside and shut the door. Tobi stood at the foot of the bed with his one shown eye looking to the side as memories chilled him a little. " Tobi is sorry if Kisame-san hates Tobi," he said, fingers fummbling together, " but Tobi still wants to be friends with Kisame-san."

Kisame gave a grin, almost in relief to hear those words. He sat up, noticing Tobi was trembling like he was going to cry. " I would like that, Tobi," he grinned standing. He took hold of the boy in his arms for a soft embrace. " Besides, I should be sorry for hurting and pushing you into that."

Tobi's eyes widen as Kisame held him and he sniffled, grabbing Kisame's shirt. " T-that (sob) makes-s T-Tobi so hap-py," he cried, feeling his predator hand start to sooth his back. They stood there like that until the tried and worried Tobi fell asleep in Kisame's protective embrace.

" Thank you, Tobi," the predator whispered to his prey.

**Okay, that the end of this story. For some reason, I always make happy endings for my charaters. It's not fair! So review and tell me what you guys think about the story. Sorry for spelling, but my laptop doesn't have a spell check, even if it's really fucking cool. I've been thinking and maybe I will make another yaoi story… How does a Yu-Gi-Oh: 5D one sound? I want to do one between Yusei and Jack ( I think that's his name), but I'll have to think about and read up on the characters more… Oh dear god, I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh again ( Haven't watched it since the orignal show)! Anyway, when you review the story, give me your opinion on if I should write it or give me a different couple. Sorry, I don't do yuris or normally used couple ( ex. Naruto and Sasuke). Review and see ya!**


End file.
